


The Young Prince

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr, botw, legend-of-sidlink, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: When Prince Sidon was young, he admired his sister Mipha for the champion that she was. However, he was torn for his own growing emotions for her beloved Link. With the rise of Calamity ganon, the young prince couldn't help but reveal his feelings before it was too late.





	The Young Prince

When Prince Sidon was young, he admired his sister Mipha for the champion that she was. However, he was torn for his own growing emotions for her beloved Link. The young Zora would hide around corners, listening to Link and Mipha talk, watching Link laugh and enjoy himself. He reveled in how he moved, how he smiled, how his hair drifted in the wind and brought the light scent of the hero his way. He was in far too deep and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He spent a lot of time apart from his sister when Link came around. He hated his feelings, hated how he was so enamored by the only man his sister ever loved. He vowed to put them aside. The love and adoration he had for his older sister was something that could never be threatened. So he stayed up, hands underneath his chin, legs kicking high in the air as he watched Mipha sew together royal Zora armor for Link. But when she became drowsy and dozed off a bit, Sidon couldn’t help taking the garment and adding one stitch of his own to it. It was his silent way of saying “Good luck, Link. I, too, believe in you.” 

On one particularly busy day in the domain, Sidon heard the bustling of the royal Zora guard guiding Link and Mipha into the throne room. His small feet padded on the cool stone as he followed close behind the throng of Zora. The news that the two brought the king had a room full of gasps followed by utter silence. Calamity Ganon had returned. 

Although he was young, Sidon took it upon himself as the future king of the Zora to stay updated on everything that affected his people. He knew very well the threat that Calamity Ganon was and a deep anger sparked within his chest. But what was worse was the sinking feeling in his gut when he glanced at Link. The champion of Hyrule had come to give his regards to the king along with Mipha before they would be off to battle. Sidon covered his mouth to stop a scream creeping its way up his throat, the urge to cry out “No, Link, don’t go!” But he had to. He was Zelda’s appointed knight, the chosen warrior. The hero. 

Link wore a solemn face, nodding intermittently as King Dorephan told him of the private room in the back of the domain where he will find all of the best gear there to help aid him in his battle. Mipha placed a hand on Link’s arm, telling him softly to take his time and rest if he need to before they were off to their respected battle fronts. Link offered a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes before turning to make his way to his quarters. He lifted his eyebrows when he glanced at the place he was sure Sidon had been standing and found it empty. He hummed to himself before picking up his pace. He didn’t have much time. 

Sidon cradled his face in his palms, tears blurring his vision as he desperately tried to keep it together. He was a prince and would soon be a king in a hundred years or so. He had to be stronger than this. After all, this was a Hylian he was upset over. The one his sister was in love with at that. He sniffled, raising his head a bit to stare at the ripples he made atop his waterbed. Yes, Link was a Hylian, but not just any Hylian. He was the hero. Sidon was sure he’d had many a people fall for him, different beings of all kinds. He just was unfortunate to get caught up in that sticky web. To make matters even worse, he wasn’t mourning over his unrequited love, so much, but the fact that he may never see Link again. That he may never get to hide around the corner and watch him practice his sword skills, watch him get frustrated when his hair blows in front of his face before murmuring something not meant for a young Zora’s ears. He smiled softly at the fond memories. Yes, many must have already fallen for this Hylian.. But that didn’t stop the way he felt. Sidon glanced up at the sun in the sky, recounting the amount of time he had let pass. He quickly made his way out of the waterbed. He didn’t have much time. 

Link stood in a beautiful room hidden away at the back of the domain. It was mostly empty, apart from a bed made for coming travelers, a stone table with elegant engravings from the ancient Zora and his gear splayed across the soft mattress. Link looked out through the huge slits in the wall serving as windows that faced Shatterback Point. He enjoyed the beauty that the Zora’s Domain offered, especially the peaceful privacy of this secluded room. He rubbed the soft fabric wrapped around his forearms which was the only thing he was garbed in other than his trousers. The cool afternoon air coming in felt good upon his bare skin. He sighed softly. Perhaps he could come back to this place when all of this was over and watch the sunset from this private little paradise. But the sooner he was off to defeat Calamity Ganon, the sooner he could return. 

Link began packing the items on his bed, an array of potions, monster parts and other necessary goods for traveling, when he heard the slightest gasp come from the doorway. Without turning completely towards the door, Link noticed he had left it slightly ajar. He chuckled to himself. He was supposed to be the chosen hero to defeat Calamity Ganon and here he was, being caught off-guard by his biggest fan, the young and ever so curious prince Sidon. 

Link waited a moment to see if Sidon would knock but was not surprised when the prince simply remained “hidden.” He was very used to this, since the first time he visited the domain. Sidon was always following him around but only ever saying but two or three words before rushing off. Well now Link was going up against the biggest devil of them all. Should he really be admired so much with no guarantee of a win? Just some legendary tunic and a group of people that say he is the one that could stop this all? Link sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he went down. This was what it felt like to have the world on your shoulders. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to defeat Calamity Ganon. But he was sure that he wasn’t ready to let little Sidon down. 

Link tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before looking straight at where the young prince thought the shadows had him hidden. He smiled warmly, extending his arm out and beckoning with his finger for Sidon to enter. 

Sidon held his breath, looking behind him to see nothing but an empty corridor before looking back to Link who was still inviting him inside. He swallowed, pushing the door open and shutting it softly behind him. 

“Ah.. my apologies, master Link. I didn’t mean to spy on you, I just…” Sidon looked to the floor, searching for the words to say everything he wanted Link to know. He sighed, giving into the silence instead. He lifted his head to see Link wearing a concerned face, patting the space next to him on the bed. 

Sidon hesitated before making his way over. He sank into the soft mattress, “er.. Thank you. For not getting angry with me. Or sending me awa– AHH!” 

Sidon’s eyes were as big as they could get when Link held in front of him the fresh guts of a white-maned lynel. The prince backed away to the edge of the bed with a face of disgust before Link burst out into soft laughter. 

Link replaced the moster part, giving Sidon a crooked grin when the prince began to laugh himself. Link always knew how to make people smile. How to make him smile. How he was going to miss it. 

“Link, I.. c–could you maybe tell me a bit of your travels?” 

Link’s face brightened. He turned to Sidon, crossing his legs on the bed as he began. Sidon watched with big, round eyes full of wonder and admiration. Link didn’t use many words but the ones he did had Sidon swooning. His voice was soft and low and Sidon was sure this was the most he had ever heard him talk. The sunlight coming through a window reminded him of how little time he had with the hero. He swallowed after being told of some massive creature named a molduga that apparently lived deep in the Gerudo desert. He had a more important matter to discuss and it was now or never. 

“Master Link, I have a question if it doesn’t upset you too much.” 

Link tilted his head to one side, “Yes?” 

Sidon looked to the bed between them. “Do you, perhaps… love my sister?” 

Sidon closed his eyes, bracing himself for the answer. He knew this was the moment he had always dreaded, for if the answer was a yes, he would wish the hero a swift goodbye. However, knowing that Link may be walking right into his own doom and he may never see him again, he… 

Sidon opened an eye, peeking up to see a shocked face looking down at him. Link’s cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes as wide as ever with his mouth slightly agape. That was answer enough for Sidon. The young prince straightened up, ready to force a smile and a warm farewell before one word cut through the thick silence. 

“No.” 

“Yes, I wish you lu– wait, p-pardon me!?” 

Sidon was so caught off-guard by the response, he found himself rising up on his knees before Link on the mattress. Link glanced off towards where the King’s throne room was, where Mipha was sure to be waiting for him soon. His thoughts occupied his mind, leaving Sidon to sit and watch in silence. 

Link knew very well of Mipha’s feelings for him. Why he hadn’t returned them, he wasn’t sure himself. Perhaps it was because upon learning of his destiny, the duty that he owed all of Hyrule, he had never thought of anyone romantically. He stayed as far away from it as he possibly could. He’d rather live a lonely life than die in battle and leave behind a broken heart. 

When he returned his gaze back to the young zora before him, he realized that may just be an inevitable occurrence. Sidon’s eyes were brimming with tears and the pain they caused Link was something he was unused to. Perhaps the broken spirit of a young admirer was worse than a broken heart. 

Sidon choked back his tears before spouting out his emotions he could no longer keep within. His words fumbled out of his mouth uncontrollably. 

“Link, I– I love you. I am so sorry but, I have to tell you now because I may not get to again, and I swear, I never meant to, and I know you are a Hylian, the hero at that, and I am just a prince and, also, the way my sister feels, I’m sure you’ve noticed, b-but, I can’t help it and I don’t want you to go,” he choked up a bit, “I don’t want you to die, master Link. I want you to stay here and be safe. I want you to.. I want you–” 

Link clutched the young prince’s arm, pulling him into a tight embrace. He cradled Sidon’s face in his shoulder, shushing the boy as he gave him what was the most intimate embrace he had ever had in his life. Link was so blown away, he couldn’t stand to see Sidon so upset. He held him even tighter, closing his own eyes as he felt the thudding of his heartbeat beneath his cool skin against his chest. Link had never had anyone confess to him. He was sure he was admired but he was the “chosen hero.” No one dared interfere with his life, so as not to distract him. 

But here was this zora, this young prince, who not only poured out his feelings to him but told him he didn’t want him to fight. He wanted him to stay. Link smiled. He had never felt as fulfilled as he had in that moment. He had to return. He had to return for him. The Kingdom wanted Link to fight, to free them all and fulfill his destiny. Sidon wanted him safe, happy. Content. 

As much as he didn’t want to, Sidon made to escape Link’s tight grasp when a familiar feeling washed over him. “Er– master Link, I must…” 

Link’s eyes shot down when he felt something hard press into his abdomen. Sidon’s hands flew up to hide his embarrassment, “I–I’m so sorry! It’s just.. You were so close and I, I am so sorry, Link, I can go–” 

Link placed a hand over Sidon’s mouth, shushing the bumbling boy as he gazed down at his lap. Two. Zora’s have two cocks. Link looked at the small appendages that had suddenly appeared, both fairly small in size but proportional to a young Zora such as Sidon. When Sidon made to wiggle out of his lap once more, Link grabbed hold of his upper arm once more. Thoughts came crashing into his mind. Within the past hour, sitting and chatting with Sidon and escaping the reality of his fate, he was the happiest he had ever been. Never had he found himself wanting to actually return from battle to something. Until now. He glanced outside, marking in his mind the position of the sun and reminding himself once again. He didn’t have much time. 

He lifted Sidon’s chin with a finger. Sidon froze, still perched within Link’s lap when the hero bent down before him. “I want to leave you with something.” 

The words were soft, brushing Sidon’s lips as they came out, “may I?” 

Sidon did nothing but nod, for that was all he could do with how hard his heart was beating in his chest. He wasn’t sure what Link was up to, but he was more than willing to accept any gift the Hylian had to offe– 

“Ahh!” 

Link grazed a hand over one of Sidon’s cocks. He was surprised to find it so slick. He let his fingers glide gently up and down the short length, playing on the ridges there. Sidon shook in his lap, reaching up to grasp onto Link’s forearms. Link glanced up, smiling at Sidon’s brief face of pleasure before he moved onto the next cock. 

Sidon took in a sharp inhale when Link’s fingers swirled around the tip of one. Hylians were warm blooded and with Link touching his most sensitive areas, Sidon felt like he was on fire. Link grasped both cocks in one hand, loosely stroking them as he watched Sidon shiver and coo. The young Zora couldn’t help it. He knew this was something not befitting of a prince but.. But this was Link. This was the hero. His hero. His Link. He let out a long whine, finally moving hips forward to push himself more into Link’s grasp. 

Link caught his breath at such an act. He felt himself growing hot with lust but he was far more focused on the little Zora within his lap. He clutched Sidon tighter, moving his hand a bit faster as he leaned down and planted soft kisses along the side of his head. 

Sidon mewled out, stuttering broken wants and needs and pleas for Link to stay and more confessions of his undying love for the hero. Link was so infatuated. He released the small Zora, pushing him back a bit on the mattress. Sidon was caught off guard, whining a bit from the loss of Link’s touch before the hero suddenly widened his legs. He gasped when Link crawled up between his thighs, flashing him a crooked smile and placing a finger to his lips to signal for him to keep quiet. 

That was the last thing Sidon could do when Link leaned in and took both of his cocks within his mouth. Sidon cried out, shoving his own hand between his sharp teeth. He lifted his hips high off the bed to push himself deeper into Link’s mouth. The hylian hummed at the action, gently caressing sidon’s legs as he continued to pump him in and out of his mouth. 

The poor prince couldn’t take it. He had never felt such a feeling as this. The itch below his waist line came and went but to satisfy it was… He had no idea such a feeling existed, and now he shared it with Link. He felt like he was being eaten alive, Link’s mouth was too good. It was so hot, so wet, wrapping around not one but both of his cocks. The way his tongue played on the ridges of one, lapping up and down, to prodding at the base of another before swirling a figure 8 around the tips of both… Sidon was far past his breaking point. 

He reached up, clutching at Link’s golden hair and rolling his hips into his mouth, “Ah! L–Master Link, it feels too good! Please don’t stop! Ngh, I lo– I love– ah, right there! Please, don’t stop! Link!” 

Link encouraged the rocking of Sidon’s hips, matching the rhythm with his tongue and each thrust he allowed the prince. He clutched onto his waist when he felt his body begin to shake, dropping his jaw to welcome every bit of the young prince’s sticky mess into his mouth. Sidon shuddered, squealing out as Link continued to suckled on him, alternating between both tips of his cocks until he was sure there was nothing left to swallow. 

Sidon dropped his arms, panting hard and gasping for air. A few seconds ago, he felt as if he would explode. He was so sure he did explode. How was he still alive? How was– 

Link gently grabbed Sidon, helping him to sit back up on the bed before cradling him in his arms. Sidon was at such a loss for words, the aftermath of his first orgasm still coursing through his veins as he pressed his cheek up against the warmth of Link’s chest. 

“Link…” 

His voice came out in a hum, causing Link to smile warmly down at him. 

“I… I love you,” Sidon’s eyes began to close, no matter how much he fought to keep them open, “I love you, Link. More… more than anything… and I…” 

Link laid the half asleep prince down on the mattress, figuring he could tell a guard of his whereabouts who would see to it he was placed in a proper water bed. 

“I…” Sidon clutched for Link when he felt his arms leave him, whispering something the hero couldn’t quite make out. Link leaned in closer to Sidon, surprised when small hands caressed his face before he sleepily whispered out to him, “I believe in you.” 

Link’s face flushed brighter than before. He gazed down at the young prince whose eyes were now still, chest beginning to rise and fall at a steady pace. Link placed his hands over the ones slipping from his face, leaning down to press his lips softly to Sidon’s, which perked up to greet him before returning to their still state. Link smiled upon the young Zora’s soft mouth. 

“Thank you.” 

He quickly dressed and finished packing his things. He glanced to the slumbering Sidon in his bed. If he was to make it out of this battle alive… if he was to return to this world… it would be for him. He couldn’t let him down. He wouldn’t. He would come back for him. No matter how hard it was, no matter how long it took. 

“I promise.” 

And with that, Link was off and Sidon never saw him again. 

That had been one hundred years ago. Now, Sidon stood tall and proud, a leader amongst his people, a warrior who fought for his domain. He sighed at the recalling of his past memories he had tried so hard to repress ages ago. Little did he know things would turn out like this. When Mipha had fallen, he fell into a rage. And when he heard of Link’s loss… his sorrows took him far from the domain for some time before he was able to return. And when he did finally return, he was ready. Ready to fight, ready to win. He buried his emotions, replaced what he believed to be weakness with the will to succeed, the will to win. To do this, he had pushed his ability to feel to the side, locking it away and forcing painful memories to fade. 

And now, here he was. Looking up at the statue of his brave sister that lost her life in battle. How he had so admired everything about her. Could he be blamed for reacting the way he did when the hero returned? All of the growth he had done, one hundred years of living as a prince, giving his affections to none and searching for a Hylian to help him fight… and now his heart was thumping in his chest and threatening to burst. 

“Link… What a fantastic name…” 

He glanced at the statue one last time. He loved his sister so very much. But she was gone now and there was no going back. Her spirit will forever live within him. And when he realized Link had not perished and the only being he had ever loved walked right back into his life… he vowed to not let him go this time. He would support him. He would be honest with him. He would encourage him. He would help him grow stronger and do all he could to ensure he defeat Calamity Ganon. 

And he would love him. For his sister. And for himself. 

He recalled the warm memories of a late afternoon within the room he never visited, the feeling of soft blond hair tickling his thighs, the taste of a sleepy kiss left upon his lips. He closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he turned to face the brave young hero that’d come back from the grave. 

His love had now returned and there was no way he was losing it this time. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> _**the-legend-of-sidlink.tumblr.com** _


End file.
